Possession
by crazyrajat
Summary: In the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry gets possessed by something much more stronger than a wizard which results in him losing his existence. How would this change the upcoming events? Will everything be just the same or the mere presence of this being will cause ripples which this world is simply not ready for? Naruto/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Though I wish I did.**

 **This is my first crossover. This story is a crossover between Naruto and Harry Potter Universe.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter - 1**

Harry ran through the Forbidden Forest, he knew he had to make it to the other side as fast as he can because his Godfather's life depended on it. He cursed gods for another shitty year. Harry's third year had been a giant mess which continued to turn worse to worst as the year progressed.

First, he learned about a man named Sirius Black who escaped the supposedly inescapable prison 'Azkaban' which according to the Ministry was the right hand man of Voldemort and to just top it off he was out to finish Voldemort's job . Then there was this incident with the Hippogriff and Malfoy in which Ministry in their infinite wisdom decided to kill the noble beast since 'They must be seen doing something.' Oh! How he hated the corrupt government of the wizarding Britain!? Finally, the said prisoner Sirius Black turned out be his Godfather and Peter Pettigrew turned out to be traitor to his Parents and their Beliefs.

He hated himself for letting his temper get the better of him, because of his weakness Peter Pettigrew managed to escape from them and now thanks to that his Godfather was going to be kissed by Dementors. He was scared…..he was so scared that he was going to lose his last living relative because of his stupidity.

After a minute of dashing to thick bushes and trees, he finally reached the other side of the forest and what he saw sent a chill down his spine. His Godfather was laying on the cold hard ground and the dementors were hovering above him sucking the soul out of him. There were hundreds of them. He went still for a minute. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether his Patronus was strong enough to repel this staggering number of dementors.

Before Harry knew the dementors turned their attention towards him. He felt so cold, he could already hear a woman's voice pleading…..

' _Please not him! Take me! Spare his Life take mine!'_

Harry felt his eyes getting moist. He didn't need to be told who this woman was. He already knew who she was this woman was his mother begging to have his life spared from a madman. He didn't want to die like this…he didn't want to see his Godfather die right in front of him while he is helpless…while he is unable to do anything.

Dementors had already started to flock around Harry like a pack of hungry wolves. They could feel Harry's fear, his helplessness and it was exquisite. Exquisite enough to totally disregard their objective Sirius. A dementor started to descend towards Harry but suddenly the air became thick with power. Harry's eyes snapped open. Even dementors were scared. They weren't exactly sentient however whatever was approaching was something else because no wizard could ever have so much power. NO, this wasn't power Harry could feel it, it was more than that it was an 'Aura'. An aura of a being superior then them. An apex predator.

Soon a Golden wraith like being made his presence known. Dementors started to vacate the forest as soon as they can. Their very being was screaming at them to run as far as they can from this strange golden wraith. Harry was just staring at it, he was mesmerized by it. However, he knew he had to get rid of it. He took out his wand as fast as he can but it was too late.

The golden wraith smashed on to him with the subtlety of a freight train and then the only thing he knew was pain. He felt as if his very soul was being attacked by someone superior then a wizard. This being was taking over him. He wasn't going to allow this thing to take over him so easily. He was going to try his darndest to survive. Harry started fighting back. He put every ounce of his magic to repel this being…..for a second harry thought he was pushing it back…

' _It's working!'_

However, Harry didn't knew that until now this thing wasn't even trying to fight. He was simply testing the waters so to speak. The only thing which Harry managed to do was enrage him by denying him his body. Now, this wraith started to push back….and for the second time today Harry knew how hopeless his situation was.

' _This is not magic! It's too strong to be…any form of magic…..'_ Harry managed to scream out in his mind before his soul was extinguished from his very own body.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" with that he gave an ear splitting scream. A black gooey like substance started to leak out from his scar and vanished with Harry's latest episode of pain. Harry's eyes started to feel heavy and finally he fell unconscious to the ground.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. His favorite student was lying on a bed after his latest tumble with dementors. He had already managed to convince Sirius that his Godson was safe would be waking up soon. Somehow he managed to convince him that it was more important for Sirius to go in hiding instead of staying in Hogwarts since it was very likely that the Ministry would kill him outright instead of giving him a fair trial.

After few minutes of pacing through hallways he finally managed to reach the hospital station and what he saw made his face drain. Harry was looking pale white and he looked severely ill.

Madam Pomferey was sitting right beside him and was forcing down potions in to the Harry's throat.

"Is he okay?" Albus finally managed to choke out.

Pomferey looked towards Albus with a mildly concerned face and said "It is not as bad as it looks, he is recovering fast. I think by the next two days he must be able to walk however he should refrain from doing any kind of magic for a week or two."

Albus gave out a sigh of relief. He had assumed worst after looking into Harry's condition but it seems like it wasn't as serious as he assumed.

"Albus, you really need to start taking care of him seriously. When he first came in here his heart had nearly stopped. It is almost a miracle that he is alive!" Pomferey yelled out.

All the blood drained out of Dumbledore's face. He had let things go too far. He was ashamed of himself. This situation could have been handled better and if he had done that then Harrry wouldn't have been in this state.

Before Pomferey could chastise anymore, Harry started to move and then he suddenly shot up from his bed and he was panting. After taking large breath for few seconds he turned his attention towards Pomfrey and Headmaster of the school.

Albus was startled for a minute but he within seconds he got his wits "Are you okay!?" Albus asked in his grandfatherly voice.

Harry gazed at Albus for a few seconds and said "Considering the things happened to me these past years I would say that I am relatively fine…."

Harry got out of his bed in a smooth motion before the medi-witch could stop him. He wore his spectacles in a hurry.

"Harry James Potter! Come back to the bed this instant!" the healer screamed out.

Both Harry and Albus cringed at her intensity.

"I am just going to the washroom to wash my face and to get myself together…" Harry whispered in a small voice with that he ran out of the hospital wing.

Harry potter was running as fast as he could and after pacing for a few seconds he reached the Men's washroom. He closed the door behind him frantically and he looked himself in the mirror.

"Who are you?" he whispered out and started walking closer to his reflection.

He was a lot of things but he wasn't Harry Potter; that's what these people called him. He was a war veteran. One who fought in the fourth Shinobi war for 10 years and survived. He knew he wasn't in his own world anymore because due to being a 'Sage' he could feel this planet and it was totally different from his own world.

' _Just for once! I want things to go right but NO! Fate just have to fuck things up'_ Naruto screamed out in his mind.

'Calm Down Naruto…..just calm down….' With that he started to talk long and deep breaths.

He had this Harry Potter dude's memories. It wasn't as clear as it should be but he still had them. It was like remembering everything in third person. So, if he wanted he could pass out as Harry Potter. He had enough money to just live his life but according to the memories from Harry Potter a 'Dark Lord' was after his life.

"Just great! Things couldn't have turned out any better." Naruto voiced out sarcastically.

However this world has managed to pique his curiosity. They used magic to fight other nefarious individuals. It wasn't as good as chakra but according to what he could discern from the memories it was much more versatile and they used a wand to cast this magic.

He could still feel his chakra and to say he was disappointed would be an understatement. It was pitifully low. It was somewhere around a low chunin. He used a medical diagnostic jutsu right away and started to diagnose himself.

' _I have no chakra pathways!'_ he frantically screamed out in his own mind.

How in hell was he able to use a medical ninjustu without any chakra pathways!? He started to take long deep breaths again. He wanted to calm himself down. Things were dire, there was no doubt about that but it didn't mean he could throw a tantrum. He didn't survive the war by being his childish self.

He started using his medical ninjutsu again and started to diagnose himself again and what he found made his eyes pop out….

His very chakra instead of flowing through the pathways were flowing through his internal organs strengthening them slowly but surely. Maybe it was why he was able to do his jutsu with very little chakra. He was able to do the medical jutsu in one-tenth the required amount of chakra. That very thought made him smile.

He continued with his diagnosis…he thought nothing else could be more surprising. He was dead wrong!

His magical core…..the core which allowed him to cast his magic was now merging with his inherent chakra turning the very nature of his magical core. It had already started to become dense and thick but at the same time it flowed like water that is without any inhibition. After few more minutes Naruto concluded his medical diagnosis. He was kind of glad that he took up apprenticeship under Sakura after he had gotten the Yang part of Rikudo's Chakra. It gave him an inherent talent in the art of medicine.

Naruto saw his new body in the mirror and felt a little guilty. He knew he wasn't at fault he didn't even knew how he ended up in his world. Heck! He only gained sentience after he had taken over this body.

Nevertheless they were just excuses, the only thing which he could do now was make up for the mistakes of the previous owner of this body. This body was way weaker than his original one. It was scrawny and had no muscle mass whatsoever. It's kind of amazing that Harry managed to survive as long as he could and now it seems like his luck finally ran out. What made Naruto even more guilty was he was kind of glad that he managed to come here… he had nothing left back in elemental nations. Everyone he knew was already dead. He had nothing to live for, he had managed to kill Madara and Kaguya but it was at a great personal cost. This new place despite being threatened by nefarious individuals still offered a new chance and he would be lying if he said that he didn't want this desperately.

That is why he was going to make the best of this opportunity since he was Uzumaki Naruto. One of the strongest shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two weeks since the incident and Naruto had already adjusted himself into the new school environment. He had a small conversion with a close friend of Harry.

What was her name!? Yeah, it was Hermione….. God! That girl is bossy…..

 _ **Flashback**_

After few minutes in the washroom he had already made out to the hallways when he heard someone calling to him in a distinctive female voice.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Before Naruto could even reply he was enveloped in a hug "I was so worried about you…. When I found you…" she managed a choked sob and sniffled "You.. You weren't moving….. I was so scared Harry….."

Naruto was quite disgruntled at first, he just wanted to ditch this girl and wanted to get as far away as possible from this teenage drama but he knew he couldn't just brush her off. She was the part of his cover in Hogwarts. He needed her so at present the only solution was to play along.

Therefore Naruto gave a small smile "I am fine, Hermione. You don't have to worry about me; Pomferey said that I would be right as rain in few days…."

Hermione gave speculative look to Harry….

Naruto just rolled his eyes and assured her "Really! Hermione, I am fine."

This time she smiled a little and gave her own reassurance "If you say so, Harry. Let me take you back to the Madam Pomferey before she causes an incident."

The problems just didn't end there, he was forced to have the same talk with Ron later in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and this was a problem because he knew the next three or four months were crucial for his cover. His life depended on it. If someone knew that he wasn't from this world then that would be a problem… a very BIG PROBLEM. People like that Headmaster were very perceptive and would notice even the minute changes on his person. Naruto didn't need to be told that he had to tread carefully…..

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

After getting his body treated Naruto decided to spend the next few days in the library of Hogwarts. It was highly imperative that he managed to learn all about magic as soon as possible. This energy source was unknown to him and to top it off the previous owner of this body had no concrete knowledge of magic.

Basically, in the last two days the only thing which he did was to read and to meditate to sort out Harry Potter's memories and what he learned made him furious. This boy didn't have the decency to train and make himself stronger and he made himself weaker to please his two idiot friends. Good Lord! Why would he ever do that?

Naruto knew perfectly well why Harry did that….he was lonely just like him during his childhood.

Naruto just gave out a sigh, he needed to get out of this school for some time. He needed a break, he needed to think and plan his moves meticulously. In other words, it was imperative to have a talk with headmaster. He knew from Harry's memories that Albus was a master manipulator but his major flaw was no matter what his decision were, deep down he was a good man. It just simply meant that Albus had a lot of vulnerabilities and he was going to manipulate the manipulator to get what he want.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was pacing across the hallways and he had already reached the headmaster office. He was looking into the hideous gargoyle. All of his future plans were depended on this moment. Naruto took a long breath and spoke to the stony gargoyle with a cracked voice "I want to see the Headmaster."

After a few minutes the stone engraved gargoyle finally moved allowing him access to the office.

When Naruto entered the office he saw Dumbledore writing with a quill in a parchment.

Albus finally turned his attention to the young boy and gave Harry his patented grandfatherly smile "Ah! Harry my boy, what brings you to my humble office?"

Everything was depended on this moment….

Harry's eyes went moist immediately and he barely choked out "I don't feel good Professor…. I am not able to sleep at night…. I get dreams…."

Naruto paused for a moment and gave a face of utter despair to the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus immediately flinched after watching Harry's face. Clearly, it affected him. It was like somebody stabbed him in the heart and then twisted the very same knife to inflict more pain.

Naruto continued with the same cracking tone "I get dreams….where I am killed again and again by dementors….. I think that I wasn't meant to survive those attacks… I am so scared." Naruto said the last statement with a heart wrenching sob.

Albus couldn't bare to watch Harry like this, he knew that he was responsible for many of the failures in Harry's life from his infancy to his schooling but this was the first time he understood the depth of his failures. He knew that for his plans Harry had to be detached and unloved but this Harry was broken he wasn't going to survive his plans. He needed his help….and he was going to provide it.

"Harry….." Albus spoke gently "What can I do to help you? Ask me anything you want…."

' _Bingo!'_ Naruto thought with an internal smirk.

Naruto replied with sniffles "I….I think… I need a break. I want to go…..back to my home…"

Albus closed his eyes and started thinking with melancholy

' _Is it really that bad for him!? That he would rather go back to those muggles who hate him than stay here….then again he was so close to death's door this time…'_

Dumbledore knew that there was only option and that was to fulfill this child's wishes and it was not like Harry was going to miss a lot since only one month of schooling was left for this year. Hence, he replied with a sad smile "You can go back home early this year Mr. Potter and I am sorry… I am sorry for everything my boy….."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes for a second because it seemed as if Albus was apologizing for more than the incidents which occurred this year. It was as if he was apologizing for every wrong thing which happened in Harry's life and that thought kind of scared him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto got out of Headmaster office after a lengthy and boring conversation. After he was sufficiently out of the eyes and ears of the headmaster that is the paintings, he couldn't help but snicker at the gullibility of the old man. He even surprised himself with his acting skills, he didn't think that he would be able to pull it off.

' _That stupid old coot!'_ Naruto thought to himself with a grin.

His plan was finally coming into motion. From here on out he had to improvise since it wasn't a very thought out plan. He still had to go through all of Harry's memories. He also had to buy some books on the theory of magic and dark arts so there was a visit to Knockturn Alley in his schedule. He was rather surprised that getting information on such dangerous magic was so easy in this world. He just had to throw some coins and voila! You got it….

He also needed to train to get himself back to shape. This body was malnourished and weak; not to mention he was so short, he was barely five feet. It was going to take some serious work if he had to get strong. At least his eyes were alright now, after two weeks his eyes healed themselves. It might have been because he still had some of the healing nature borrowed from his Uzumaki genes and his furry companion.

He also had to get another source of income other than just using his trust vault in Gringotts. He was pretty sure that headmaster was keeping a check on that.

Naruto gave out a tired sigh. _'So much to do and so little time'_ Naruto thought wryly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had already packed his trunk. He was waiting on Hagrid to take him home. He had already sorted the memories about the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and he decided that he was an okay dude even though he was kind of on the retarded side. At first, Naruto had insisted to go home alone but headmaster flat out refused him however Naruto didn't blame him after all he had acted kind of suicidal in their previous conversation.

While Naruto was pondering about the conversation he had with the headmaster Hagrid had already made his appearance.

Hagrid was cheerfully waving at Naruto from few yards away…

"Let's take you home! Harry!"

"Yeah, Hagrid. Let's make haste…" Naruto replied quickly.

Hagrid only gave a small frown to show his displeasure but he became cheerful rather quickly.

"Ok Harry, but we have to walk some distance to pass on the anti-apparition wards..." Hagrid said in a gruff voice.

Naruto just nodded his head and started walking away from Hogwarts while Hagrid followed him.

After covering the required distance Hagrid took a small ring and asked Harry to hold his hand. After whispering a word they disappeared from Hogwarts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stumbled in the footpath of Privet Drive and barely managed to prevent his head from being introduced to the dirt.

Hagrid just gave a hearty laugh and gave Naruto a hand whereas he just glared at him.

"I will be taking my leave now, Harry! Take care of yourself…." With that Hagrid disappeared.

Naruto just gave a general look to the house in front of him and immediately felt a plethora of negative emotion stirring within him. Clearly, Harry didn't like to be here must have been because of his poor treatment in his aunt's house… Anyways that didn't matter…..he didn't plan on staying here anymore than necessary.

The moment he entered inside the front lawn of his _home_ , he felt like he just passed a sensory seal. Naruto eyes widened and it was not because of the unique seals…

' _These wards are sucking my chakra out!'_

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and thought with a frown marring his face ' _So, these are the infamous blood wards which are meant to protect me. It's good but, seals could have done a better job since they would have been self-sustainable and would have been definitely been much more powerful.'_

Clearly, runes and wards weren't that developed in this world. That's good, now he has an edge over his enemies. Considering, the shit which Harry went through in last few years, he was clearly going to need every edge which he could get…

Naruto now cautiously made his move to the back of his Privet Drive home and silently made a shadow clone which immediately took his luggage and went inside to deal with the upcoming shit with his family members. He knew for sure there was going to be a problem because he came back a little early than the supposed time.

He didn't have any time to deal with his _shit_ family at the moment. He had other thing to do right now…..

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was now in a very seedy part of London. It had took him few hours to reach here. Hey! It wasn't his fault that the tube lines in London were so confusing. He lost most of his time trying to pick up the right train. Sometimes he just hated progress and technology.

Naruto was in front of a bar right now which had a signboard clearly saying "VERDANT". He had come to this place after he had got some Intel from the thugs which he had been following in the area for some time. According to them some big mafia boss was going to make his appearance today and Naruto was going to be there because he was in need for some serious cash and this was the easiest way to get it.

It had already been two hours since he was waiting for this guy. Naruto was wearing a simple henge of a generic twenty year old man with brown hair and black eyes. He was getting kind of frustrated when the said guy made an entry through the front door with two scantily dressed women on his both sides. Few bodyguards in crisp black suit were providing him cover from all directions.

The boss was wearing a white Armani suit and was about 6ft 9inc tall with a much muscled body. He had few scars on his face and had blonde hair with darker tints in few places. He was at present groping the ass of the woman on his right side. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. No matter the place there were easy women everywhere, you just have to find them.

The mafia boss went into the VIP section of the bar which had very high protection. Naruto just scoffed and followed him stealthily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sergei Ivankov was one of the most dangerous warlord in Russia and he knew it. He had a bulky frame of about 7ft and he didn't shy away from using his dangerous figure to intimidate his opponents. He started as a small time fighter in the underground fighting leagues in Russia. From there on he got valuable connections to the criminal world. He was a man who was pre disposed to brutality and due to this and his mediocre smartness he was able to rise as one of the 'Bratva Captains'.

Sergei was a man of style he took enough drugs to sedate the entirety of London, and he fucked and gambled like a degenerate. He was a fearless man.

At present was Sergei was having a three way smooch with his two blonde buxom women; when he heard some moans of pain coming from outside his room. The women and Sergei broke from their carnal activities and turned towards the door.

A second later the door got tore down from his hinges and one of his bodyguard came flying and hit the ground and was already unconscious.

Sergei immediately took out his 'Walther PPK' handgun and pointed on the individual who was calmly walking into his VIP room. He wasn't able to see anything clearly due to the dim lighting of the bar; and soon a boy no more than thirteen or fourteen slowly made his presence known.

There was something very dangerous about this kid. He didn't walk like a normal person, in fact he stalked like an apex predator. Sergei's survival instinct kicked in, he immediately went to cock his gun when the said bespectacled boy immediately came in front of him and with a fluidity of a war veteran relieved him of his gun and managed to punch him right in the face.

"That's enough, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to do business…." Naruto voiced out in a small smile.

"What can you help me with!? You are just a freaking boy!" Sergei blurted out with a little blood in his mouth, his earlier fear all forgotten.

Naruto just gave out a sigh "According to my intel, you are having some difficulties in making a hold in UK. I can help you, if you accept my demands….."

Sergei didn't seem shocked that this boy knew about his situation. In fact, it was a common knowledge which one could find if they read newspapers and connected various incidents accordingly.

Sergei stood up to imposing frame and glared down at Naruto.

"What skills do you have which could benefit me in my takeover of UK underworld?….." Sergei growled out with disdain and some incredulity. However deep down he was impressed by this boy; any other adult would have already pissed himself but here was a boy who was not showing any kind of fear.

"Look at you hallway…." Naruto gestured him towards the now broken door while holding on to his handgun.

And Sergei cautiously moved to the hallway while at the same time not showing his back to this crazy kid and what he saw shocked him to his core. All of his men were sprawled out, some were moaning in pain while others were unconscious some were even bleeding due to bullet wounds.

After watching the calamity befallen on his men Sergei finally turned his attention to this kid…..no…the…man with a hint of respect and fear "What do you want?"

Naruto just gave a smirk "I need a place to stay low for some time and some cash to get my affairs in order, after that lets take the control of UK underworld together as partners."

Sergei just narrowed his eyes and muttered with gritting teeth "And if I refuse?"

Naruto couldn't help but give out a chuckle at that "You know how this game works! If you refuse I will just simply _take care of you….._ ""

The meaning was not lost on Sergei. If he refused this boy was going to kill him. Period.

"And by the way…I will be keeping your firearm…." Naruto drolled and with that he himself was taking steps to make his exit.

"Wait a minute! What is your name?"

Naruto halted his movements and turned his attention to him almost lazily "The name is Uzumaki, -Uzumaki Naruto." With that Naruto disappeared.

Sergei looked around after Naruto dashed from his place and he could only think about one thing and that was during the commotion the sexy ladies had bolted from his place. God! After meeting this troublesome boy he really needed a good fuck.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just minutes after his tryst with the renowned Russian mafia boss, Naruto gave out a smile full of glee. Finally he had necessary sources to get to his feet again. He would be able to train his body back to acceptable levels and then he would have a place of his own. The best thing about all this was everything was illegal; in other words it was off the book so no one would be able to track it back to him. Naruto knew that he would have to do some dirty work but he didn't mind that. After all, he was a shinobi.

 **This is my attempt to make a unique crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto. There will be some love interests for Naruto. I am inclining towards Fleur as a potential pairing.**

 **And don't forget to leave long reviews** **. Reviews motivate me to make updates faster. I would really appreciate it if I get honest and detailed opinions of my story on your reviews because I have some doubts about this story being good or enjoyable to read.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I had some time to write my second chapter for this crossover. Enjoy readers! And I apologise for such late update….**

 **Chapter - 2**

Amelia Bones was one of the toughest women in wizarding Britain, not just politically but also financially. She was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or commonly known as DMLE. There were only few who would dare to go against her. However, despite her unbiased opinions and strict demeanor she was unable to bring certain nefarious individuals to justice because they also had same political clout which she boasted, namely "purebloods" who followed the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort. These purebloods were known as 'Death Eaters' and they basically controlled the entire Wizengamot which was the muggle equivalent of the Parliament. The only resistance against them was Albus Dumbledore who despite his power did only the bare minimum due to his ideals.

It always gnawed her peace of mind for not being able to do anything against people like Lucius Malfoy, Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., Avery and the Lestranges. They were a cancer to the wizarding society, who raped and killed like common criminal scum. She was a young woman during the First Rise of the Dark Lord and she had witnessed the horror firsthand caused by the Death Eaters during the reign of Voldemort. It was bad enough to still give her nightmares even after 14 years. She had lost a lot of friends during the madness initiated by the Dark Lord. Tears threatened to well up every time she thought of the fates which had befallen the Potters and the Longbottoms.

' _I really need to stop thinking about the past….'_ Madam Bones mused with a sad frown, in her office _. '…but I can't rest, at the least not now…'_ immediately her features hardened, devoid of any emotion, she knew something was stirring in the shadows…..waiting to pounce when she least expected. Just to make matters worse, the idiot Minister of Magic 'Cornelius Fudge' had again decreased her department's Budget.

' _That fool! How am I supposed to protect the citizens of Wizarding Britain if he keeps on decreasing our Budget'_ Lady Bones couldn't help but show her displeasure by throwing her coffee mug across her table with considerable force.

The second she did that, a young auror in an uncomfortably tight leather suit came crashing through the door with her wand out. She had hair of an alarming shade- pinkish purple.

"Miss Amelia, are you all right!?" Nymphadora screamed out and started to look all around the office for any kind of threat.

Amelia immediately gave a kind smile to the female auror and said "I am fine Tonks, just thinking about old times….."

Nymphadoras's face softened immediately and she gave out a sigh of relief. She thought someone had the audacity to attack the main office of DMLE in the ministry.

"Maybe you should take your leave early today. I will be staying, I have much work to do…." Amelia suggested.

"If you say so madam..." with that Nymphadora stormed out of the office.

Amelia just gave out a chuckle, that girl simply loved to be lazy. She would never pass up on an opportunity to leave early, Amelia should have known.

It had been few hours since Amelia was working on one of the cases where again a muggleborn family was murdered and there were simply no suspects again. Oh! She knew that it was definitely one of the Death Eaters, maybe even one of the Inner Circle since the normal thugs didn't clean the crime site meticulously. It always filled her with anger and grief to learn such atrocities being committed on something as simple as being born in the wrong family.

She couldn't take any more of this for the night. _'Maybe I should retire for the night too'_ with that thought she started to collect her things and put them in her handbag.

"Don't move!" A distorted voice ordered. It was difficult to determine whether the voice was female, male or human for that matter.

Amelia's body immediately went numb when she felt a wand poking her behind the neck. She didn't dare to move a muscle.

"Who are you!? You won't get away with assaulting me here…" Amelia demanded barely suppressing her fear.

"I will be asking the questions here….Director of DMLE" the man hissed out "Now, tell me it's common knowledge that families like the Malfoys, Notts, and Goyles openly supported Voldemort during the first war then why are they not in Azkaban or better yet why are they not six feet under?" The man continued with a voice of steel not relenting or giving Amelia an inch.

Amelia gulped and whispered in a quiet voice "These people they have a lot of influence and galleons and wizarding Britain is filled with pureblood sympathizers. Despite my position as the Head of DMLE, I don't scare people like them. After all, I am only one woman…."

"What would it take to bring these people down?" The man questioned further with a little heat in his voice.

"It would take nothing short of them being caught committing a crime in their Death Eater garbs…or if someone takes them out of the equation permanently." Amelia scoffed out.

"I need everything you have on these people….." Naruto demanded in a harsh voice.

Amelia immediately lost her cool and growled out "Look here you bastard, I can't just give classified info to strangers…"

Naruto simply poked harder on her neck with his holly and phoenix wand and threatened "Did you really think that I was asking? I am not here to play games give me what I want immediately or else I will hurt you…. _I will hurt you real bad!_ " Naruto said the last part with a menace which a normal person could never achieve.

The entire room was flooded with Naruto's killing intent.

Amelia's entire body went rigid for a minute, if that was even possible. She immediately went on autopilot and removed a plethora of documents from her desk and put it on her workbench without turning backwards. She didn't dare to turn her head. She actually felt scared for the first time in her life since the first war, whoever this unknown assailant was he was much more dangerous than a Death Eater could ever be. She was sure of that one fact.

Naruto immediately took all the documents on the table in a smooth motion and said "Thanks!" in a mocking voice and disappeared in a flash.

Amelia stood still for few more minutes waiting for assailant to make her forgo her duty more than he already did but when she didn't hear anything for further few seconds she turned backwards with some of her newly summoned courage.

He wasn't there!

' _Did he apparate!? There wasn't even a crack!'_ Amelia thought incredulously.

Naruto appeared into his newly acquired base from his Mafia friends. He was wearing a black Anbu mask to cover his face. He wore a dashing black three piece suit with blood red tie under his wizardry robes.

He looked into his recently acquired information on death eaters and gave a smile. He was happy with his progress in scoping out his enemies. He now knew the identities of some of the most notorious wizarding terrorists. However, this wasn't enough he needed the help of a spy organization which would continuously supply him with required Intel like the info of new and talented individuals, the information on imminent death eater attacks. He could only think of one person who could give him something like that. He had heard whispers of her in the corners of Knockturn Alley. She had one of the most sophisticated information gathering system. There was nothing she didn't knew about in the wizarding world.

Her name was Lara Raith. She was a Shinso Vampire. The head of her coven. A very dangerous woman who hates humans like passion.

And he was going to go to her chateau in Marseilles, France to ask for help without knowing whether she would hear him out or would simply try to kill him.

' _Just great! This is my worst plan ever!'_ Naruto thought and couldn't help but give a sardonic grin.

This past two months had gone great for him. He had increased his contacts in the seedier parts of muggle world. He had a place of his own for him to train and make plans for. However, during his training he noticed the changes which occurred to his body. According to his previous medical analysis there were going to be some changes to his body due to the strange amalgamation of chakra and magic but what he didn't take in to account was how big these changes would be.

He had grown to about 5ft 5in in just two months. He had gained a sort of toned body which was good for excessive speed and strength. His eyes had completely healed, there was no surprise there since he still had traces of biju's chakra in him which instead gave him some of their regeneration powers but what was unexpected was to get some light violet colored pigmentation surrounding his pupils. His untamable black hair had become silky and now were easy to adjust however now he had red and blonde locks of hair in his previous pure black one's, giving him an exotic appearance.

There was only one conclusion he could come up with for this strange occurrence. His DNA was skewed up because of such violent takeover of Harry's Body. He had taken some characteristics of his mother 'The hot blooded Habanero'. Violet eyes and silk like hair had written his mother all over it. For the first time after coming into this world he was happy. He still had connection with his parents…

Naruto was now collecting his weapons. He was going to Marseilles to have a talk with a potentially dangerous person, it was imperative that he was prepared. He had sealed some kunais and shurikens in his seals which were etched into his hand. It had taken some time for him to create these seals, since they were not like normal seals which were made on scrolls. When you make a seals on your body, one must be extremely cautious because they might hamper with your normal bodily functions. In other words, there is a fat chance that a ninja can die if the sealing seals are not made properly. Like for instance in improper body seal might block an artery and lead to internal bleeding.

Naruto was now cleaning his Walther PPK pistol which he pillaged from one of the goons of Sergei Ivankov. After dismantling the entire pistol and cleaning them inside out he assembled them in such efficiency that it would have given the trained assassins chills. Just to give his kills stealthier he attached a silencer to his gun and turned the safety off. He put the gun inside his blazer.

Finally, Naruto did the same with his Holly and Phoenix wand. After polishing it with extreme care. He slid them inside his wrist holster which he bought it from Ollivander's.

Naruto was now functional and ready to kill.

Naruto apparated to France in a gentle crack. The voice would have been missed by a wizard or a witch if they weren't acutely aware of their surroundings.

Naruto now found himself in a thick dense forest. He could already hear of the blood suckers rushing to his position. Any sane person would have immediately done their level best to run from here but Naruto's sanity was always questionable at best.

Within seconds about a dozen vampires surrounded him in circle with their fangs bare. They were growling at him in a same way a predator would do to its kill.

Naruto just gave them a sideways glance and announced "I am not here for a fight. I just want to have a talk with Lady Lara Raith."

A beautiful blonde haired vampire if possible gave an even more threatening growl and accused "And why would we take you to her!? You wand-wizard"

"Yeah! Why would we do that!? When we can simply kill you and drink the blood coursing through your veins." A brunette at Naruto's back said with a grin which almost split her face in two.

With that the all the surrounding vampires donned a predatory grin on their faces and took a step forward clearly intending to carry out the threat.

That was their greatest mistake. You just simply don't threaten a person who has been in a war just few months ago and get away with it. Especially, someone like Naruto who was considered as one of the greatest war heroes and ninja of all time.

Naruto just simply disappeared from the circle in a bout of extreme speed and appeared right behind the blonde and kicked her in the back so hard that she crashed in to one of her fellow vampires and both of them flew some yards and went still.

The rest of the vampires just gaped at the wizard. They had never thought that a human could move that fast. He moved almost like a vampire. Now, rest of them took a cautious glance at him and refused to let Naruto get out of their sight.

"I will ask again, take me to your leader and I will spare you all the embarrassment." Naruto said in a calm but menacing tone and filled the forest entirely with his magic.

The dirt and small pebbles started hovering in the air and defying gravity. The entire atmosphere was lit like fire. This was the not the power but Naruto's mere presence of mind.

The remaining vampires looked at him with disdain and sneers. They didn't like the way this guy was ordering them in their own turf. They found it insulting and humiliating at the same time. Finally after a minute of discussing and pondering among the vampires, they came to a decision.

"Fine, we will take you to our lady but you will have to wear a mask for security purposes. The actual location of our coven is a tightly guarded secret. We can't risk that…" One of the male vampire sneered out with finality.

Naruto just gave out a sigh and said in an almost bored tone "Fair enough…"

In an instant his face was roughly covered in a black duffle bag. Two of the vampires held him from behind in a tight grip which would have a broken a normal man's bones. They started shoving him in a direction.

By Gods! Naruto promised that he was going to teach those fuckers a lesson…

It had been close to an hour since Naruto was made to sit in a chair with his hands tied behind with iron shackles. The moment they put the shackles on him he knew that the shackle had anti apparition charms attached to it along with dozen other spells. At the least they removed that smelly duffle bag from his face. He was getting rather annoyed but on some level he understood them. If anyone with no name or background would have asked for an audience with the Hokage they would have been treated even worse.

Soon, Naruto heard light footsteps making their way towards the dungeon. He prepared himself for the inevitable meeting with the Lady Raith.

Lara Raith made her presence in a few seconds. She had hair which was dark, curling at the end and glossy, so dark it almost looked blue in the highlights. Her skin was creamy. Her dark pink lips looked full and soft, perhaps a bit large for her narrow face but were not distracting...mostly. However, her eyes were the real "killers", large, oblique, grey with flecks of electric blue. Her eyes were alive, alert, and aware of others, intelligent and held humor. There was also smoldering demonic fires and predatory hunger.

She wore a Grecian gown which hugged her figure like a second skin. It showed a decent amount of her cleavage and her mile long legs. She showed enough of her skin to make a man fantasize about her but at the same time not make herself look like a whore.

She wasn't just beautiful. That would be an inadequate way to define her. She was just….. _sinful_ and Lara knew this better than anyone.

She knew that she could seduce a man into giving everything to her and still make him not feel bad about it. She knew that she could make even a 'monk' want her and make him discard his very beliefs.

So, when the boy just raised an eyebrow when he took in her appearance. She knew she was in for something special tonight.

Lara was wearing a mischievous smirk on her lips, just some moments ago she was having a normal day but out of the blue, a teen of about sixteen years old came really close to their base and asked for a meeting with her. Things like that never happened…

' _Who's crazy enough to appear in the middle of a vampire territory and then demand a meeting with their leader!?'_ Lara thought with a grin.

She looked at the teen closely and she couldn't help but give out an appreciative smirk. Even if he was a boy he knew how to clean up well, he was swearing a great full black three piece suit. _'My guess! Gucci.'_ And to complete his look he was wearing a blood red tie.

Now she looked into his facial features….. He had high cheek bones, and a narrow face _'A typical look for the nobility….'_ Oh! But his eyes were something out of this world, they were startling green with violet streaks around the edges. They were truly exotic…..

"You know, getting myself chained up and being interrogated in a dungeon is more of like a third date to me." Naruto said with a straight face.

Lara chuckled with mirth and replied "How rude! Am I not fulfilling any of your fantasies, you virgin little boy?"

Naruto groaned with exasperation and a little bit of annoyance _'I am not a virgin but Harry is….'_

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were some sort of present to me…" Lara continued with a predatory gleam.

Naruto just gave her deadpanned look and asked "Why would you think I am a present?" with a little curiosity and a hint of caution.

Lara's eyes immediately turned smoldering grey and they gained a certain glossy quality to them. She simpered towards Naruto with an animalistic grace and brought her face so close to Naruto's that if he had inhaled, his lips would grace against hers.

Any other man would have already lost his control at this point but Naruto wasn't a normal man. He was familiar with the arts of seduction. It was almost a compulsion in their business of backstabbing and ruthless murder. It also helped that he was naturally dense when it came to women and their advances.

Lara now whispered in a sultry tone "Do you really think that we are normal vampires!?"

Naruto just narrowed his eyes in alarm and asked with further caution "What kind of vampires are you?"

Lara just gave a smirk which would have hid a multitude of sin and purred "We are the _White Court Vampires_ …" She refused to elaborate further instead she followed up with a question "Who are you wand-wizard? You know my name yet I don't know yours."

She waited for him to give an answer and what she heard almost made her choke on her spit.

"Well, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." Naruto replied with an easy smile.

Lara just snarled after the revelation and in a fluid motion clutched Naruto's jaw with the entirety of her vampire strength and growled in a menacing tone "We know how the savior of the Wizarding Britain looks like _, you impostor_ …..Now, how about you tell me your name…."

Even in such a precarious situation Naruto just gave an impassive smile which only made Lara scowl "I had a growth spurt, nothing else." Naruto clarified in an almost patronizing tone "You know, things like hormones which you must have experienced like…ages ago."

Lara just saw red after that nasty comment on her age. She immediately unclutched her hands from Naruto's jaw and gave him a tight hard slap on his face.

"Never talk about my age….. _boy_ " She hissed out.

Naruto/Harry actually felt a chill going down his spine. Fuck! This woman can be scary as hell….

' _Well the negotiations are going great…'_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"I guess, I owe you an apology that was totally uncalled for…" Naruto drawled though somehow he actually managed to add some fake sort of sincerity in it.

If possible Lara became even angrier. She looked downright furious. Heck! The way she was right now, she could have taken down a 'Faery Queen' easily. _Did this boy really think that she couldn't see through his lies!?_

"Don't apologize to me, If you don't mean it" She snapped. "Now tell me what you are here for!?" She said while gritting her teeth.

' _Well the apology is toast…'_ Naruto thought with an inward sigh.

"You are one of the best damn information brokers in town. There is nothing you don't know about, there is nothing you can't find about…. I can use those services… I am ready to pay the required amount of cash for this….." Naruto mentioned with seriousness. All that previous mischievousness immediately discarded.

Lara just gave a frown and inquired further "Information on what?"

"Death Eaters and their imminent attacks, their plans, their targets, inner circle members. I want all there is to know about them. You get some info or dirt on them… you immediately notify me."

Lara gave a smug smirk after hearing his demands. Naruto decided that he _really really_ didn't like that expression on her face.

"Why would I do that...Mr. Potter?" She said his name as if it was poison. Clearly, she still had some doubts about his true identity. She had good instincts. On hindsight maybe he should have worn a henge. However, unlike wizards vampires were much more sensitive to magic. He simply couldn't take the risk.

"I am ready to pay whatever you ask for? If that is what you are worried about." Naruto added as some incentive.

"The question is not about money, we gather information so that we can use it to further our causes and for the protection of our coven. We don't just handover info to anybody, no matter what the price." Lara responded with a stern demeanor.

Naruto just took a deep breath and started counting from one to ten backwards. _God! This woman is testing my patience._

"Clearly, you want something from me…" Naruto said with narrowed eyes "Just get it out with it…."

Lara finally gave a triumphant smirk and she purred "I will give all the necessary information you want only if you stay here with me" She stretched her arms out invitingly and pointed to the entire chateau "indefinitely…"

Naruto just looked at her incredulously because he was having a hard time to process her demand "You….want me to stay" Naruto pointed at himself using his index finger "….in a place full of blood sucking vampires. You do know that I am human. Right?"

"Well, you can either take it or leave it…." Lara said with a raised eyebrow and then she gave a grin which showed her fangs "But something tells me that you need this more than you let on….."

"I have to attend the school….." Naruto pointed out. NO, he pleaded out.

"You can have your lectures in the day and then you can come back here….." Lara responded.

"I can't let others know that what I am up to….. Secrecy is going to be a priority in my operation."

"Well, you better figure something out…" Lara made her decision known.

Naruto took a deep breath once more… She was not giving him a fucking choice! Then again it can't be that bad he had already used a blood clone in Privet Drive to fool his relatives. Maybe he can do the same thing in Hogwarts. With a combination of blood clone and shadow clone he can fool everyone in Hogwarts. It's a risk but her information is necessary for the upcoming confrontations.

"Fine, I will do it but you need to prove the accuracy of your information first."

"And you need to prove your identity first…" Lara added with fire in her eyes.

"OK, I will make a small payment from my family vault which I can access only if I was Harry Potter. That should be sufficient to prove my identity" Harry/Naruto offered with a genial smile.

Lara just gave a nod to show her acceptance and said "I guess I will fulfill my part of the deal first. Now, listen closely since I won't be repeating it again…." Lara warned in a strict tone "Four days from now there is going to be an attack by Death Eaters on the masses attending the Quidditch World Cup…. You can do whatever you please with the information."

Naruto just nodded and said "Thanks! It will take me a week to shift my possessions here." Naruto immediately broke out of his shackles with a show of great strength and slowly walked towards Lara and grabbed her by the waist and crashed her body against his, leaning forward to place his lips beside her tender ear before whispering in a husky tone, "See you later...honey." as he disapparated into nothingness.

Lara just stayed there stunned for a minute. She just couldn't believe the audacity it took to pull that off.

"What do you want me to do? Lara…" A young looking man called from her back.

The man as any other White court vampire was incredibly handsome. He had grey eyes with shoulder length black and curly hair. He had very good height and build. He wore a black shirt and black trousers which showed some of his chest. He also carried a handgun with him.

Lara didn't even made a move to turn behind. She just spoke with a blank expression "Thomas, keep an eye on Mr. Potter. There is something about him which just….doesn't sit right with me."

"I think he knew I was here the whole time….." Thomas replied with a grave expression.

Now, that managed to raise some eyebrows of the sexy vamp. "Clearly, he has lot of secrets…" Then Lara said with determination "I want to know all of them…." She declared.

Thomas bowed to his Lady as a sign of respect and immediately made his way out of the dungeon. He had a boy to keep his eye trained on.

 **Well there you have it. It was my second chapter. Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it. I hope you like the character of Lara Raith. She is actually from Dresden Files. I thought it would be great to see an interaction between her and Naruto.**

 **The next chapter is going to deal with the attacks on Quidditch World Cup. The action will come soon but before that certain things needed to be taken care off.**

 **Sorry! ):**

 **Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! This is the third chapter of Possession. Have fun! As usual I don't own anything…**

 **Chapter - 3**

It had been a day since Naruto got the required information from Lara Raith about an imminent attack at the Quidditch World Cup. He was kind of annoyed that the information which she gave was so vague but that would have to do for now. He was actually relieved that he got any info at all, considering she was so suspicious about him. Maybe, he could have gotten a better deal from her but he didn't want to antagonize her further since the information which she could give through her network could prove remarkable in his battle against the Death Eaters. If the rumours about her in the shady circles could be believed.

Naruto was now in his workshop, he still had three days before the attack at Quidditch World Cup. He was looking through the important delegates who would be attending the World Cup. Since, he wanted to determine the potential targets of these scumbags. Sadly, he was getting nowhere the list of potential targets were simply so huge. A lot important people ranging from celebrities to noble families were attending. Heck! Even the Ministers of Wizarding UK and Bulgaria were planning on attending this world cup. There was also the news of a potential visit from the French Foreign Affairs Minister.

To even provide a modicum of protection he would have to use dozens of shadow clones and sadly such capability was out of his reach….for now. Maybe he could make two or three clones and force them into a henge to blend into the crowd better maybe that would be sufficient. He also needed a suit and a proper mask to provide some protection against spells, jinxes and hexes. It would also to protect his identity from other nefarious individuals.

' _I can't just go into a fight revealing my identity. I have to be more than a murderer to these people. I must inspire the people of Britain in a way Boy-Who-Lived never could. I must be more than a man to my enemies, I have to be a symbol which people fear, I must be the reason these bigots think twice before they commit rape and murder innocent women and children.'_ Naruto thought vehemently while gritting his teeth.

Sergei Ivankov was waiting at a shady bar for one of his greatest benefactors and partner to show up. At first, he was quite suspicious of the abilities of the mysterious boy- no, man. After the things which Naruto had done for him he couldn't be considered a boy anymore. The little fucker was simply too dangerous to be considered a mere boy.

At a glance one would find nothing wrong with Uzumaki Naruto. He would seem polite and, dare he say, humorous. In fact, he was an easily approachable and amiable person but Sergei knew all that qualities were only the surface or a façade per say. In actuality, he was the kind of guy who would hide his demons and his monstrosity behind a mask of civility and false ideals.

There was simply no person in this world which his partner couldn't kill. No matter how fortified the enemies defences may be, no matter how many men they had at their disposal, Naruto would find them and then he would kill them and their men.

Frankly, it gave Sergei chills. This man Naruto was simply too efficient and too good at what he did. As a captain of Russian organised crime popularly known as 'Bratva', he was used to backstabbing people and getting out of non-profitable deals but after working with Naruto for a few months he had decided to never break a deal or his word with that monster of a man; He knew that there was nothing in this world that could save him from Naruto if he backcrossed him.

 _ **(Italics = Russian)**_

 _"Hello Sergei, I apologize to make you wait like this..."_ A voice spoke in perfect Russian from Sergei's back startling him. Sergei immediately went for his gun which he hid in his white blazer and pointed it at the person behind his back.

Naruto just gave him an amused smile when the Bratva Captain pointed his firearm at him. Naruto had seen him moving for his gun ages ago but he didn't bother to stop him. It wasn't like Sergei had the necessary firepower to stop him if he really wanted to kill him.

Sergei just gave a forced smile in return and said _"The apology is accepted..."_ then he took a breath and continued _"I hope next time you don't surprise me like this, almost every Bratva Captain is known to be very trigger happy."_

Naruto gave mischievous smile and said ominously _"I think I can manage some gangsters...You know just how capable I am..."_

Sergei visibly shivered when Naruto mentioned his capabilities however he refused to show any emotion on his face.

A minute of silence passed between them. Both of the individuals were trying to analyse the other person. Even after having worked together for months, neither of them trusted the other. This could be blamed on the type business they conducted but there was no doubt that Naruto's mysterious background made him an intimidating proponent.

Sergei sighed and took two glasses from the counter and poured vodka in it _"First, we drink to each other's health then we do business."_ with that he passed one of the glasses to Naruto.

Naruto took the glass and said mildly "Prochnost!" Sergei gave a nod of acknowledge and both the parties downed the hard liquor in one go.

Naruto couldn't help but give out a pained face. He was never a fan of alcohol, he thought it was stupid since the damn thing killed your brain cells and also made you unaware of your surroundings which was very dangerous in his business. Loss of inhibitions could get you killed. Nevertheless, these Russians respected tradition more and if he had to get any business done, he would have to play by their rules.

Sergei gave a chuckle when he saw the pained expression on his partner's face. For the first time, Naruto looked like a fourteen year old boy to him.

 _"Did you get what I wanted?"_ Naruto tried to ask with a blank face but even then some curiosity and excitement seeped in.

" _Some of the things which you asked were quite hard to procure…."_ Sergei eyed Naruto suspiciously _"….however I still managed it."_

Sergei now got up from his chair and went towards the back of the bar. He urged Naruto to follow him. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow and went after him with a passionless expression.

After waiting a few minutes, Sergei finally came with a large and heavily armoured box. Two men were behind him who were dragging the damn thing with caution and care. After bringing it to the centre of the room, Sergei dismissed them with a flick of his fingers.

" _So….this is it, huh?"_ Naruto asked trying to portray an uninterested expression.

Sergei just rolled his eyes and opened the metallic box with a flourish and what Naruto saw almost hitched his breath.

Inside the box was a full body armour which was black and grey in colour. There were arm guards with three claw like protrusions. There was also a red haori with painted black flames licking the bottom of it. The shoulder and knee guards were also of the same black and grey colour like the front guards. The metallic case also contained black gloves and black military shoes.

One look at it and Naruto knew that this was going to be his attire when he went out at night for assassination and information retrieval missions.

Naruto gently touched the armour. It was almost like he was fondling it. Sergei couldn't help but give a grin when for the second time of the day he saw almost a childlike expression on his partner.

When Naruto started to feel the material which were going to guard his abs, Sergei finally spoke in english "It's not a normal body armour which is made of cheap steel. It's a tri-weave bodysuit consisting of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fibre mesh, with the MR-fluid based liquid body armour sandwiched in between. The proprietary Smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into your counterattacks. The liquid body armour layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fibre-based alternatives used in normal suits, allowing for greater manoeuvrability to facilitate quicker elimination of multiple targets in quick succession."

Sergei finally took a deep breath and a look of pride crossed his face "This is the best the world has to offer in body armours right now….. This suit can easily take a lot of gunshots and there will not be a single scratch on it."

Naruto looked at the suit one more time closely and after the description from Sergei, he looked downright giddy.

He took one of the arm guards and twirled it in his hands when suddenly the protruding claws on the guards shot out like a bullet and nearly skewered Sergei.

Sergei yelped and then glared at Naruto "Maybe you should read the manual first…."

Naruto himself was startled and then he gave a mysterious smile to Sergei and chuckled "I hope you know that you can't tell anyone about this…" Somehow Naruto managed to make this harmless statement downright menacing.

Sergei felt a chill rundown his spine and he immediately nodded his head to show Naruto that his secrets were safe with him.

Naruto didn't even bother to look at Sergei, he simply hefted the metallic case and made himself scarce from the establishment.

Naruto at present was working on his body armour. He wanted it paint it full black including his mask for better stealth at night instead of black and shades of grey. It would also help him to blend into the shadows easily. This new armour of his could easily take the blunt force of almost all the spells however that wasn't enough. To make this thing more durable and spell resistant to the dark arts; seals and charms are necessary to be put up. It was a great endeavour but he didn't have enough time for this, especially to put up seals since they were much more delicate to work with than charms. So for now he had put the scratch resistant and dust resistant charms on them, it would be more than enough for tomorrow's battle.

Until he was done with the seals he would have to avoid getting hit from some nasty dark arts spells which boiled your skin and internals and the like.

He was also not happy to use a weapon like wand which was made of wood and could be easily broken in a scuffle. He had to find better and durable material for a wand, maybe something like steel but the main problem with that was steel didn't conduct magic very well. In fact, it could be considered as an insulator to energies like magic.

' _Chakra Metal! That should work! It might prove a viable alternative to wood….'_ Naruto exclaimed in a rare sense of genius.

But then he pouted. He had to keep that project for a later time. He didn't have enough time before his inevitable clash with the death eaters in the World Cup.

*************************************************************************************Just a day ago he had received a letter from Ron asking him to accompany him to Quidditch World Cup Final Match between Bulgaria and Ireland. Apparently Ireland had crushed Peru to meet the other team in the finals. Ron seemed pretty excited to watch the Bulgarian seeker 'Victor Krum' catch the Golden Snitch.

Naruto actually thought a lot to whether he should accompany the Weasely's or not but in the end he decided to write a letter to them to give his negative response. It would be too risky to do his job while he was with that riot of a family. There was going to be an attack on that day and it was his responsibility to see to it the casualties weren't too high. He was the only thing between the innocents and the Death Eaters. He was more than sure that the Auror Corps was not aware of the imminent terrorist attack.

The other reason was that if at all he was thought to be a suspect he would have an airtight alibi since he wasn't even there for the match.

************************************************************************************* **Quidditch World Cup**

The day of the final match of the world cup had already come. It was evening and Naruto was already patrolling the scene. He was wearing a cloak to conceal his face so he had sent some shadow clones to keep a look out for any kind of sign for an attack. The match between Bulgaria and Ireland was scheduled for late evening.

Naruto was roaming around the outskirts of the stadium when he saw the….. Weasely's who were accompanied by his host's best friend Hermione. Naruto directed a look over her and let out an appreciative snort. She had really grown in the past few months. She had gained some womanly curves over the months. Her hips and her chests were pronounced enough to show her maturing into her womanhood. Even her hair which used to be bushy like a nest was much more tamed and actually suited her for once. Naruto was quite sure that she had used some sort of charm to straighten her hair a little.

' _Teenagers these days grow really fast…..and in all the right places'_ Naruto thought with a wry smile while he blatantly checked her out from a distance.

Naruto moved closer to listen in to their conversation. He had put a Notice-me-not charm to improve his stealth even though it was not necessary. Extra precaution never hurt anybody.

"Where is Harry? I thought he would have loved to attend this." Hermione pointed out the packed stadium for the match.

Ron just gave a shrug "I don't know… it must be his relatives you know…..terrible people."

Hermione frowned "I miss him…. He went home early last time, since then he hasn't even answered a single letter of mine…. I am worried." Hermione continued with a pensive tone.

"Don't worry about him. Harry can handle himself… He always has." Ron tried to change the subject.

Hermione made a disgruntled expression on Ron's remark "Forgive me! If I worry about my friend. And there is only so much a person can take. And Harry's been through lot."

"It is always about him! Isn't it?" Ron snarled out "Even when he isn't here people only talk about him…."

With that Ron stormed out, his jealously getting the better of him.

The twins who were behind the duo just gave a frown and showed some disappointment in their faces. Whereas Molly and Ginny Weasely fumed. Clearly, they heard snippets of the conversation between Ron and Hermione.

If possible, Hermione frowned further. She never liked it when Ron was insensitive about Harry. Ron only saw the surface of Harry's life which seemed good on paper but deep down she knew Harry lived a tortured life. His only living relatives from mother's side hated him just because he was a wizard and had magic flowing through his veins. He was unwanted and loathed, the only kind of meaningful relationship which he had was with her and Ron. That, in itself, said just how much of a loner he was. Just like her.

Naruto was yawning during the short but heated argument between Hermione and Ron. They fought for the littlest things. One look at Ron and he knew he was jealous of him and his supposed fame and fortune. At the least Hermione was a good friend even though she was nosy and at times, too annoying for her own good. He made a mental note that when he would go back to Hogwarts he would have to keep an eye on both of them.

It seemed that the attack was going to happen at night. Naruto cursed Lara for the umpteenth time for giving him only half of the information. Then again, he didn't really confirm his identity, so she must have done that just to spite him. God! He hated that bitch sometimes….. Thinking of Lara, she had sent her dog to keep an eye on him. Like that was going to work, spying on a shinobi….. Just thinking about it put a smile on his face. He didn't even have to work to get that son of a bitch off his back. The vampire couldn't even see him. How pathetic is that!?

*************************************************************************************The match between Bulgaria and Ireland was already over. It was actually rather exciting, thought Naruto. Even though Viktor managed to catch the snitch Ireland won the point difference, as it was simply too high to make it up by just catching the golden snitch. Just like that, a great evening had turned to night.

Naruto was vigilant now. He couldn't take any risks. He was just waiting for the attack to happen. And it did shortly thereafter.

There was chaos everywhere, people were running all around the place. They were totally destroying the tents and were crumpling other people beneath their feet. This was madness…..

Naruto immediately went inside a dark alley and summoned his body armour. He was in it within seconds. The practiced ease which only a veteran can demonstrate. He put a black mask on his face which hid the upper part of his face but exposed his jaw. At last, he adorned the red haori.

Naruto immediately teleported in an yellow flash in to the top of the stadium to get a much better view since his shadow clones were already destroyed because of the mayhem earlier.

And what he saw made his blood boil in fury…

About a few 100 yards away there were about two dozen death eaters who had surrounded a woman and a child. The said woman was clearly hovering above the child to protect her from harm.

Naruto wasn't stupid by any means. He knew what was going to happen to that woman and child. They were going to be tortured and then raped. Naruto had seen a lot of things in his life but this was depraved even for him…. In elemental nation such kind of crimes were only committed by mere bandits not by the respected citizens of the country. And to see such rich and influential people doing things like this…Scums…..they deserve nothing more than death. And he was going to give it to them.

Naruto immediately summoned a tri-ponged kunai in his hand and threw it with considerable force. It flew like a bullet and hit a death eater in his back. He was startled for a minute and then started to vomit blood.

Before the others could do a thing, Naruto made his presence known to the death eaters in a flash.

"What the hell!?" One of the death eaters screamed.

Naruto didn't even bother to give him a glance. He just simply took out his gun and shot him and other two death eaters in the head, sending them to their early graves.

He took another tri ponged kunai and threw it near the victims of the death eaters and it advertently created a barrier around the two women. Protecting them from further torture and foiling any hostage attempts during the confrontation.

Death eaters were finally out of their stupor. They pointed their wands at him immediately and started unleashing piercing and killing curses with a mix of crucio's here and there.

Naruto started to weave through the curses with expert dodging and feinting skills. The kind of skills and instincts which are developed in the thick of a war.

He immediately discarded his gun. Naruto knew that guns were useless now since they could be easily protected by a low level magical shield especially if you are aware.

Naruto decided it was the time to test one of his jutsus in this world.

He pointed one of his fingers at a death eater and a bolt of lightning pierced the guy right through his heart and went on to graze other death eater at his arm.

The other alive death eater managed to give out a curse and projected a protego in front of him.

Naruto felt someone trying to sneak him from behind he turned around and caught the guys' arm as he fired a spell. Naruto simply redirected the spell to the guy with a protego in front of him. It turned out that it was a nasty dark piercing curse. It went on to pierce the flimsy shield and turned the casters' brain inside out.

Naruto then just simply brought his other arm and slashed his neck with the protruding claws of his arm guards.

Just after killing other of death eaters he felt a small graze on his chest. Clearly, it was from a hex or a curse. Naruto shot a menacing glare at the rest of the death eaters.

Death Eaters were now wary of the new guy who joined in the fray. He was killing them like they were puny bugs.

"It's just one guy! Spread out and take him out!" one of the death eaters screamed out.

Naruto finally decided to take out his wand and pointed it at them and started to shoot numerous amount of curses at them non-verbally and without any interval between his curses. The remaining death eaters were falling left and right like pieces of dominoes. Some low level curses were targeted at Naruto, he simply swatted them using his hands and sometimes sending them back at the very wizard who cast the spell.

After few minutes of regularly sending out hexes and curses. Naruto finally relented his assault. He put his wand back into his body seals.

"This guys-he is-a monster. Lift-the anti-apparition wards." One of the death eaters stuttered out scared and tired out of his mind.

Naruto growled and in a burst a speed, he was right in front of the said death eater and started choking him with one of his hands. He put a seal at the same time on his neck to cancel any sort of magical teleportation.

Before Naruto could do the same to the rest of the death eaters, they had already lifted the wards. They managed to apparate away but not before casting a spell which lit up the night sky with green coloured skull which had a snake protruding out of its mouth.

Naruto gave an even harsher growl and increased his pressure on the death eater's neck. With his mask and ambient magic released from him constantly, Naruto made quite an intimidating figure.

When the death eater tried to apparate he realized that he wasn't able to, much to his horror. He finally knew that this place was going to be his grave.

"Yo-You don't have to do this…." The death eater choked out with fear.

Naruto turned his head towards the woman who was still protecting the little girl and gave the death eater a dark look. He whispered with menace "No, I have to do this." With that he snapped the bastard's neck.

Naruto looked at the flying symbol again in the sky and snarled out with rage. He took out his wand again and pointed it the sky.

A gigantic stream of fire streamed out of the wand. First it took a form of cyclone with Naruto and the two victims as the epicentre. This would stop any other intervention from death eaters or aurors. And will also allow him to have a look at the two female victim's condition.

He went closer to the said victims dispelling the barrier which he created using the kunai. The woman was still twitching most probably because she was put under the mercy of 'cruciatus' the torcher curse. A little girl of about 10 or 11 year old was under her. She had a haunting similarity to the older woman.

The older woman turned around to face him and pleaded with tears in her eyes "Pl-Please don't hurt my sister…"

Naruto actually flinched at the tone. She was terrified of him, his appearance right now in his armour and black mask clearly didn't help his intimidating presence.

The moment Naruto had a closer view of her, he knew who the woman was. She was Fleur Delacour, a part vela and the daughter of the head of French Foreign Affairs. She had been one of the low level potential targets for the attack. He had never thought that a group of death eaters would go after someone so insignificant, most probably they came across her and decided to have some….. _fun_ with her. They might not have been able to resist to let go of her, after all she had an unnatural beauty which every vela possessed.

"I am not going to hurt you Ms. Delacour, You are safe now." Naruto grounded out.

Naruto crouched towards her and his hands lit in a green fire. He slowly brought it towards Fleur's forehead to heal her from the effects of cruciatus curse. Cruciatus curse was basically a bolt of electric impulse which send only a single message to neurons of the victim which was to cause maximum pain. The best way to alleviate the pain was to simply send another impulse which told the neurons to relax themselves.

So that's what he did to Fleur, well some of her neurons had gotten fried due to the exposure but considering the time limit this was the best he could do. And the effects could be seen as her face immediately relaxed and her entire body wasn't twitching in pain anymore.

Naruto went on and did the same thing to her unconscious sister.

The fire tornado was still raging around them with an animalistic ferocity, swirling and dominating. Truly impossible to control.

Naruto simply took out his wand again and held it above his head and simply twirled it. The raging firestorm lifted itself up and went to the sky like a thunder and clashed with the Death Eater symbol immediately dissipating it.

Now, the fire started to coalesce around trying to take a distinct shape itself. The raging firestorm turned into raging inferno which coalesced around further to take a gigantic form of distinct feline mammal.

For the first time in Wizarding Britain a _**NINE TAILED FOX**_ howled into the night sky.

Spreading fear and destruction….to its enemies.

Fleur Delacour was having an amazing day prior to the sudden attack of the death eaters

They had surrounded her and her sister from all sides. She had immediately removed her wand to protect her sister but they managed to disarm her within seconds.

Then one…one of those bastards sent a cruciatus curse towards her little sister. She managed to get herself between the curse and her sister but not before her….little Gabrielle was tortured for few seconds.

She was in so much agony, she had never felt pain like this before. Tears started to pour out from her eyes. It felt as if she was being stabbed by knives all over her body. What made it even worse was the caster jeers and taunts…on her sexuality and her blood.

She just wanted to die but she didn't dare do it herself or else these murderers attention would have definitely tuned to her little sister. She couldn't allow that….never…..

She knew what was going to happen next if the aurors didn't make it in time. These savages were going to rape her and then they were going to kill her.

Just when her pain became unbearable she heard one of the man gurgle and vomit and what then followed would forever be etched into her nightmares.

A guy wearing some sort of armour and a mask literally appeared out of nowhere and started killing them like pigs.

He moved with such grace that it could not have been demonstrated by even a full blooded vela.

She visibly cringed when he snapped the neck of the last remaining death eater. Like he was nothing. Not even worth his time.

After that what he did could not be described in words. He saturated the entire battlefield with his magic and then summoned a firestorm enveloping the three of them.

Her highly sensitive vela senses were flooded even more with his magic due to it being fire in nature.

Vela being creatures of passion and fire and were incredibly sensitive to any kind of fire related magic.

She had never felt so much magic from someone that it would literally drown them. The magic was intoxicating and warm in nature. However, it also had a hint of darkness. That is the only way she could have described his magic.

Ron and Hermione were immediately headed towards the voices of pain and anguish. They were still disgruntled from the sudden attacks of death eaters but even after the warning from their family they just simply couldn't ignore the anguish and voices of terror from the woods.

When they finally reached the destination….they couldn't help but give out a gasp and were barely able to contain their disgust.

Hermione let out a curse and pulled out her wand to join the fight when suddenly a person appeared in a yellow flash.

Ron immediately pulled her back and both of them hid behind the bushes.

And they were glad that they did it. Because what they saw was equal parts graceful and terrifying.

And after the fight when the man casted that feline into the sky.

By gods! Hermione was never going to forget that in her lifetime.

Naruto was still staring at the sky admiring his handiwork when he heard several distinct cracks.

The Aurors have decided to finally grace the bloodied grounds with their presence. He clearly saw Amelia Bones, Shacklebot, and Peter Dawlish accompanied by dozen other aurors. All of their wands were pointed at him.

"Get your hands behind your head. You are being taken in to answer for your crimes. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the Wizengamot session." Dawlish sneered.

Naruto actually managed to raise an eyebrow inside his mask. Seriously! Did he really think that he was going to let himself get arrested? How presumptuous of them…

"Not today!" Naruto said and launched dozens of shuriken at the aurors. While the aurors were disgruntled he dropped a smoke bomb on the ground.

"He isn't-" Before Fleur could manage to clear the confusion. The man was already gone with the smoke.

 **Please read and review and tell me how you like the latest instalment. If you have any question do PM me. I don't bite (:**

 **Well, I am planning on writing another fic on Tomb Raider and Naruto, based on the 2013 game. Where the ship drowns…thought it would be interesting. Tell me what do you guys think about it?**

 **And of course leave lots of reviews!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Author's Note

**NOT AN UPDATE:-**

Hello Readers! I am really sorry that this is not an update. It is simply to inform my loyal fans and haters that I have created a formal facebook account and page where you can ask me questions and tell me your opinions directly. I have always found the PM messaging service of fanfiction to be rudimentary and needless to mention that it is cumbersome to operate, provide opinions and present questions in general. Hence, I was left with no option but to turn to other social media.

The Name of my account is as follows:-

Craze Rajat.

The link for my facebook page is: - (This will also be displayed on my profile.)

CrazyRajat-303660363326242/

Be sure to follow it

You can follow me at twitter

CrazyRajat rajat_crazy or the link is as follows

/rajat_crazy

Thank You for your time.


End file.
